Wheeled motor vehicles require regular maintainance and inspection to assure both the optimum performance of the vehicles as well as the safety of the passengers. However, such troubles as the over or under inflation of tires and the loosening of wheel mountings due to a variety of reasons frequently happen without being noticed by the driver while driving. This is because there has not been a means to detect and to warn the driver of such troubles before an accident occurs.
This invention therefore offers a device that is capable of detecting the wheel troubles of a motor vehicle while being driven and warning the driver of the troubles before an accident occurs.